Takedown
by Aqua-Pacifica
Summary: Someone is trying to frame Lee for murder and dis-credit both NIMR and head of ONI, Admiral Johnson.


_**Takedown**_

By Pauline

A big thank you everyone that helped with this, especially to Helen, without whose help this story may never have been finished.

Warrant Officer 1 Agnes Chilcott was concerned about her patient; he was very still and quiet in her sickbay bed, his eyes closed, but she had a feeling that he was not asleep. She was also worried about his temperature - he'd thrown the covers off again. She'd wanted to put him on an IV, but he had said no, and she hadn't forced the issue.

She felt guilty that they were turning him over to the Americans, but it wasn't her decision to make. He didn't seem like the type of person that would murder someone. For a moment she stood observing him, his breathing steady and even. His olive skin was still a bit wrinkled, and there was evidence of jellyfish burns that had to have been painful. She had treated him with ointment, rubbing the oil over his arms and shoulders. Nice, strong shoulders...

"Commander, are you awake?" she asked, putting a hand on his forehead.

He started, grabbing her wrist in a vice-like grip before his eyes opened and he registered where he was, and released her. "Sorry."

Agnes found herself looking into the most amazing honey gold eyes. "No harm done," she said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really? You've hardly eaten or drank anything since you have been here, you've got still healing jellyfish burns, a high temperature and I would guess a splitting headache, you're feeling nauseous, and unless you managed to make it to the head without my seeing you, you haven't passed any urine since you've been in my sickbay. But hey, I'm just the medical assistant, what do I know."

He blushed. "If you know all that, why did you bother to ask?"

"Because I prefer it when my patients tell me what is wrong, instead of having to guess. It makes treatment easier. But you don't want treatment, do you? Why?"

He shrugged. "Don't see the point. I'm going to die anyway. At least this way I get to choose when."

She was shocked; she wouldn't have classed him as suicidal. "Kidney failure is not a pleasant way to die, Commander, and I don't really believe that you want to die."

"I can think of worse ways."

She could feel herself growing angry. Sworn to save lives, she took her oath to the Royal Navy Medical Corps very seriously. She couldn't stand by and watch this man throw his away.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're not dying in my sickbay," she told him firmly. "I'll do what I need to do, if I have to. I'm quite the tyrant when I'm treating someone, just ask around. I don't think it will get to that, though. At this point all I want you to do is take it easy. You had been in the water for a while. Lucky for you the sharks in this area are on holiday, apparently."

"That's my middle name, Lucky."

He looked around the unfamiliar sickbay and thought back to the first glimpse he'd gotten of a ship, a large ship, streaming toward him as he bobbed in the warm water of the Caribbean. He remembered the Zodiac getting closer, a flag tattooed on its bow; but close to unconsciousness, he hadn't made out the country. At that point it no longer mattered. Dying in or out of the water, he didn't care.

"I'm obviously aboard a British warship."

"You're aboard the destroyer _HMS Manchester._ I'm Warrant Officer 1 Chilcott, the ship's medical assistant. As you know, we found you floating in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. The Captain will want to speak to you if you feel up to it, sir."

Lee nodded. _So, he was aboard a British warship. Chock one up to the good guys._

"I've sent for a hot meal for you. We'll see how things look after that," she told him. She threw him a sly look. "Care to tell me how you came to be out there?"

 _Out there... until he could talk to somebody from Seaview, he figured he'd better keep it to himself._

"Would you believe me if I just said I'd decided on a long swim and the time just got away from me?"

"No. But if you prefer not to speak to me, that's fine. I'll admit I'm dying of curiosity; to be honest, things have been pretty quiet around here. It's not often we fish anybody out of the drink, especially a man of your obvious... well, let's just say interesting appearance. But since it may violate your national security or mine, I'm content to be told nothing." A crewman entered with a tray. "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. Eat something."

Lee stared at the pretty - not that he was going to say that out loud - female warrant officer. She was only doing her job, just like he was trying to do his. "Aye aye, Chief Warrant Officer Chilcott." He was rewarded with a dazzling if bemused smile.

While Lee enjoyed a bacon roll, with orange juice and coffee, the ship's captain arrived.

"Hello, I'm Commander Townsend, captain of this vessel," he introduced himself. "I'm hope you're feeling better, Commander Crane."

Lee started. _How much did they know?_ "You've been in contact with someone about me, Captain," he said dully.

"I have, actually. Didn't have to reverse the charges or anything," he added, smiling. "Quite the pleasant talk with your Admiral Nelson."

Lee's shoulders slumped. "How soon will _she_ be here to pick me up?"

"Oh, I'd say quite some time. She's peeping in an entirely different direction from us at the moment; luckily enough, we were on our way to a visit with the Royal Bahamas Defence Force when we had a call from your submarine. Admiral Nelson said the mistake won't be corrected for a while. He figures on meeting us in Nassau."

Lee straightened a bit. That didn't sound like someone not on his side. Had he been wrong about the admiral and Chip?

"I don't suppose he said anything about the reason I'm here and not there, did he?"

"Should he have? Then again, I do recall some mention of your killing the Secretary of Defence. They seem rather keen to get you back."

"Obviously no one wants to listen to my side of the story. I didn't kill George Parker. I had no reason to kill him."

"Why would someone want to frame you for murder?"

"If they discredit me, they discredit the Institute. Seaview has been involved in some top secret projects."

"Anyone in particular come to mind?"

"The People's Republic is the obvious choice. Captain, is there any way I can buy a little time on your ship? If you don't, you'll be condemning an innocent man to death."

Townsend nodded thoughtfully. "It's all been arranged, Commander. The doc tells me that she wants you in sickbay for at least four more hours, which coincidently is the exact time it will take us to get to where we're going, so it looks like you're in luck. I suggest you finish your meal and get some rest."

"Thank you, Captain." Lee lay back down, eyeing the remnants of his dinner. Maybe he'd finish it, maybe not; although it didn't sound like he was being thrown to the wolves, there was no way to dismiss what had brought him to this mess. He'd suddenly lost his appetite.

Better to remember it now, so he could relate all the details later...

 _xxxxxx_

Lee opened his eyes; he was lying on a hard metal floor. The last thing he remembered was disembarking FS.1 at Silo 5. Lee had been taking the Secretary of Defence on a tour of the undersea defence system when ... slowly details were coming back to him. He remembered being dragged off the ladder, a cloth being thrust over his face followed by the slightly sweet smell of chloroform. He'd held his breath and tried to fight, but the drug had taken him down. But why?

He pushed up into a sitting position and planted a hand on the deck to keep himself upright. He felt sick and slightly dizzy. He recognised the after effects of the chloroform, but he didn't appear to have any physical injuries. Then he spotted a gun lying on the floor nearby. A sudden uneasiness hit him. Where was SECDEV?

Gathering himself, he managed to get to his feet, swallowing down the nausea that the movement caused. He waited until things settled before turning to the ladder leading to the Flying Sub. Climbing the ladder, he opened the hatch and pulled himself up into the craft; it was empty. Returning to the airlock, he spun the wheel and opened the interior hatch. The airlock was linked to the silo by a tube. The base was powered by a nuclear reactor and tidal turbines that charged backup batteries.

Lee moved down the tube to the next hatch and opened it, stepping through into the control room. A bank of computers and control panels ran down one side of the room, allowing the missiles to be fired manually if necessary. The system was protected by the same failsafe codes as _Seaview_ 's missiles. Although apparently someone had managed to break into the silo; lying face down on the metal floor was George Parker, Lee's passenger.

Lee dropped to his knees beside the man and felt for a pulse. Although still warm, Parker was very dead, the sticky pool of blood beneath the body indicating a single gunshot to the chest. Sickened, Lee got to his feet and turned away. He had to call _Seaview_ and report what had happened.

First things first, though - this was a crime scene. There could be something that could tell him what had happened and who had done this thing. Careful not to make any sudden moves and make his headache worse, he began a slow search of the room.

 _xxxxxx_

Nelson stood beside Crane in _Seaview_ 's nose and watched as Parker's body was brought up from the flying sub. The attendants quickly placed it on a stretcher and headed for sickbay.

The submarine had arrived at Silo 5 shortly after Lee's call. When the Flying Sub had docked, Nelson had been the first one down the stairwell.

"What the devil happened?" he asked, turning to Lee.

"Someone was waiting for us; they drugged me and killed Secretary Parker. I searched for a good hour, didn't find a thing, no shell casings, no fingerprints, and the only footprints I could see were mine."

Nelson studied Crane more closely for signs of injury. "You weren't hurt?"

"No, sir, I'm fine," Lee replied.

"So you say, but I want Doc to check you over." He stopped, hesitating, and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, Admiral Duncan's in transit to talk to you. We're to stay in these coordinates until he arrives."

Lee stiffened. "Admiral Duncan, what does he want?"

"I've been assured that he only wants to talk to you." _Duncan, acting head of ONI, while Johnson was on emergency leave, had a reputation for being a hard ass. Nelson wasn't happy about him heading the investigation into Parker's murder._

"And you believed him? I can't tell him anything, when I don't know any more than I've told you!"

When Lee showed no sign of moving, Nelson stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder to hurry him along. "Come on, Lee. Sickbay, please."

Lee nodded. "Yes, sir."

 _xxxxxx_

Lying on his back in the bunk staring up at the ceiling, Lee was trying and falling to damp down the fury he was feeling. He couldn't believe that he was in the brig on his own boat. _Someone is going to pay for this,_ he fumed.

There had still been no further sign of Nelson or Morton, not since he'd come aboard with Parker's body and the admiral had accompanied him to sickbay. Then Admiral Duncan had shown up - with two MPs in tow - and the world had changed.

Could they really believe he was guilty of murder? How could they betray him like this? Lee felt more alone then he had since his father's death when he was only a child, leaving his mother to raise him on her own. Chip was the brother he'd never had; they'd been friends a long time. Now he was cut off from the people that he'd thought were his friends. Lee closed his eyes and tried to switch off, a technique he'd learned as an ONI operative.

 _Where's Nelson? Why hasn't Chip been here?_ _Why the hell won't they speak to me? What the hell is going on?_

When he heard the door being unlocked, he didn't even open his eyes.

"Ready to talk now, Crane?" Admiral Duncan asked.

Lee opened his eyes then, and sat up. "I've already told you everything."

"Is that so?" Duncan responded sarcastically. "Bullshit! You're working for someone and I want to know who."

"I am not working for anyone and I didn't kill The Honourable George Parker," Lee replied calmly.

"So, you're still singing that old tune? Yet he was killed with the gun that's always kept aboard the Flying Sub. The one with your fingerprints on it, by the way; I'm surprised you even brought it back. Apart from all that, you don't have a mark on you and you were the only one there, which adds up to guilty in my book."

"We've been through this; I've got nothing more to say. Sir," he added grudgingly, as he say Duncan's eyes narrow and lips thin; he figured he'd been disrespectful enough.

"You know that if you're found guilty, and you will be, that you'll get the death penalty? Tell us who you're working for and just maybe that will be commuted to life."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

Duncan smiled. "That isn't the way we work it in my shop. You're guilty as hell, and I intend to prove it."

Lee sized Duncan up. How had he ever gotten past Captain, let alone to a Rear Admiral? But it wasn't all that hard to figure out. He knew the man's reputation as a "by the book" officer, plodding up through the ranks in several Pentagon positions and safe DC area commands until he'd acquired the right contacts on the Hill. Hell, he probably even had a pretty wife and the requisite 2.5 kids to pose in the Christmas photo. And once he achieved a position of power he had made damn sure that anyone that hadn't kissed his ass on the way up was going to feel his wrath at one time or the other. Lee didn't think he personally had done anything to incur Duncan's displeasure; they had been on separate career tracks in the regular Navy. Maybe he just didn't like sub drivers. Whatever it was, it was obvious that Duncan thought he had found an obvious scapegoat.

"I didn't kill anyone," Lee repeated, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

For the moment, there was silence while Duncan regarded Crane and then seemed to come to a decision. "All right, if that's the way you want to play it. You think about it. We're getting you off _Seaview_ tomorrow and taking you to Key West. After that you can tell your story at your court martial."

Duncan nodded to the two MPs standing by the door and walked out. They immediately slammed the brig door shut and take position on the other side.

Lee threw himself down on the bunk. If there'd been something to throw, he would have thrown it. Hardly conduct becoming an officer, but he didn't care, he was angry! Hell, he was way past angry and he wasn't going to get any calmer.

Becoming aware of someone watching him, he paused and looked towards the door. Dr. William Jamieson, Seaview's CMO was standing outside.

"I hear you didn't eat your dinner," Will said, sighing. "If you won't eat, at least drink something. You haven't had any fluids, you'll be dehydrated.

"Don't waste your time trying to feed me, doctor. I'm on strike."

"I could have you moved to Sickbay and put on an IV."

"You could try." Lee turned to glare up at Jamieson. He couldn't believe that any of his crew would move against him.

"Captain, this isn't helping, you know that."

"I know a lot of things. I know I'm in the brig, damn it! I especially know that nobody will speak to me. You're the first… and what do you say but calm down! What are you going to do now, sedate me? Before it gets that far, why don't you just tell me why I'm here? But first, the 64 thousand dollar question - why the hell are Nelson and Chip ignoring me?"

Jamieson shook his head sadly."I'll come back when you have calmed down."

"Don't hold your breath," Lee growled.

"Captain... Lee, please; you're just making it worse for yourself." Jamieson moved to stand beside the bunk.

Lee sat up and swung his legs off the bunk. "Worse! How could it be any **worse**?" I've been accused of murder!"

"I'm sure that... I know the admiral isn't taking this lying down."

Lee snorted a short and sarcastic laugh. "Taking it lying down? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Will, what is going on here? Why have my so-called friends even let Duncan get near me? You know that once I get back to the States it'll all be over. No way am I proving I'm innocent then."

Jamieson started to answer, and then shrugged his shoulders.

Lying back down, Lee closed his eyes. "Go away. Leave me alone."

He waited until the doctor had left before moving again. Cold and suddenly extremely tired, he pulled the solitary blanket around his shoulders. He was too tired to think; right now, he didn't even have the energy to move. At least it felt good to be horizontal and he relaxed into the mattress, one hand tucked under his head.

He could sleep almost anywhere and had certainly slept in more uncomfortable places. He closed his eyes and tried to halt the sickening worry that gnarled at his insides. What was he going to do? How was he going to prove that he didn't kill Parker? Even the President was after his blood - he'd have to have been the one to order Duncan to _Seaview_.

Lee turned his thoughts to planning his escape. As he had told Jamieson, facing a court martial was out of the question; if convicted, well, treason was still a death sentence. He had to make his escape before then. The thought of death had never really bothered him; it was a constant possibility in his life. But he'd always thought that he would die in the line of duty, not be executed for something that he hadn't done.

Quickly he went through an imaginary chart in his mind. Silo 5 had not been too far off the coast of the Bahamas, and they hadn't moved much since then, if Admiral Nelson was to be believed. There were hundreds of little islands in the area. He could make it, hide out, and think about Plan B.

It wasn't in his nature to wallow in self pity, but right now he still felt betrayed. Let down and deceived by people he thought were his friends and it hurt. So bad it made him sick to his stomach. Nelson didn't care, he'd never really cared. He was beginning to realise that Nelson had only wanted him for his abilities and not for who he was. The man he'd thought of as a father had sided with Admiral Duncan against him. When would he learn not to trust anyone? Irritably, he wiped away the tears wetting his face and gave himself a mental shake. Why was he allowing himself to get so emotional? To hell with them, he'd had it with all of them; they could all go to the devil.

 _xxxxxx_

Admiral Harriman Nelson couldn't settle to anything, he was furious with Duncan for insisting that Lee be locked in the brig. Surely the man didn't really believe Lee was guilty? Lee would never kill someone in cold blood. But with the backing of the President and the evidence of the gun with Lee's fingerprints on it, added to the fact that Lee did not have any sign of an injury, he'd had no choice. Better _Seaview_ 's brig than anywhere else at the moment, he told himself.

A knock on his cabin door temporarily distracted him. "Come in," he barked.

"Admiral, I need to talk to you about Lee," Jamieson said as he entered the cabin and strode purposefully towards Nelson's desk.

"Of course, Will. Sit down," Nelson invited, indicating the chair in front of the desk. He could guess what the doctor was going to say. He knew that Lee was not dealing well with being in the brig, and Nelson couldn't blame him.

Jamieson sat down with a heavy sigh. "Harry, you have to get Crane moved to sickbay. He's refusing to eat; he hasn't had anything since he was locked in the brig. He's dehydrated and exhausted. He needs to be on IV fluids."

Nelson regarded Jamieson across the desk. "I wish I could do something, I'm under orders..."

"To hell with Admiral Duncan!" Jamieson exploded.

"Doctor, do I have to remind you that Admiral Duncan is acting head of ONI and is backed by the President," Nelson barked.

"So you're going to sit back and let Duncan railroad Lee and put Lee's life at risk? I thought I knew you better than that. We both know that Lee is innocent."

Nelson sighed and ran a hand through his hair; they were both upset about Lee. "It's not that simple, and Lee isn't helping."

"What do you expect him to do? You know as well as I do that as an officer, Lee is entitled to be confined to his cabin."

"And you know that Lee's cabin is not secure, he could escape."

"Are you saying that you don't trust Lee?"

"He's done it before. If I were Lee, I'd try to escape. I'd try very hard," Nelson said slowly. "He's a very resourceful man. Do you understand, Will? That's why I don't want to go near him. I don't want to give Duncan any reason to suspect anything. And I've ordered Mr. Morton to stay away too. I know I've got them both furious - Chip won't even look at me - but it's got to be this way, Will." Nelson straightened in the chair. "Nothing that has been said in this cabin goes outside this cabin, do I make myself clear, Commander Jamieson?"

The doctor sat very still for a moment, and then uttered, "Perfectly, sir. But I must tell you - every minute that Lee doesn't receive medical attention is a minute I won't be responsible for. I won't go over your head, but never forget that I'm still _Seaview_ 's CMO and the health of the crew is my responsibility. That includes Captain Crane. I hope you know what you're doing."

Jamison left, closing the door with a bang.

 _Damn it!_ Nelson slammed a hand down on the desk and came to his feet. He was angry at himself, he knew that the doctor was right. But this was the only way he could help Lee. Duncan obviously had the President in his hip pocket. Admiral Johnson could have stepped in, but he was out on medical leave; it couldn't have been worse timing. And somebody had killed SECDEV. That was staring them all in the face.

He knew that Lee would use any opportunity available to get himself out of this mess. He had put plans in motion to help as much as he could. He had to rely on Lee to do his part, to save himself. _But_ w _ould Lee ever forgive him?_

 _xxxxxx_

As the firm steps echoed down the corridor, Lee opened his eyes. Obviously he'd snatched a couple of hours of sleep. Shaking his head, clearing his vision, he sat very still while the brig door was unlocked and Admiral Duncan stepped in, flanked by the Marine guards who had arrived with him aboard the helo.

"Time's up, Crane, You're being transferred to NAS Key West. Stand up."

This was it, it was now or never. Lee knew that once he was off _Seaview_ , he wouldn't stand a chance of escape. He slowly got to his feet and stood, waiting for the guards to handcuff him. As Duncan stepped aside to allow the guards to approach, Lee moaned, closed his eyes and let his body go limp, hoping that someone would catch him before he hit the deck. He felt his arms being grabbed and he was placed back on the bunk. He heard the admiral calling for the doctor.

It took only a couple of minutes for the sickbay contingent to arrive. "What's going on? What happened?" Jamieson demanded.

Lee moaned, rolling his head to one side and wrapping an arm around his middle.

"How the hell do I know," Duncan said. "He just stood up and down he went. Get the traitor on his feet so we can get out of here, Jamieson."

The doctor's hands flew over Lee, feeling his forehead, raising an eyelid, taking his pulse.

"Admiral, this man is not going anywhere except sickbay," the doctor said. "He needs to be evaluated, he's very ill. Take it easy, Captain, we'll have you there in no time," he addressed Lee as they moved him onto a stretcher.

"He can get medical attention at Key West!"

"Not your decision, Admiral. I won't take the responsibility if he's moved and something worse happens. You want your prisoner to be in good shape, don't you? Let's go."

Jamieson brushed past Duncan and hurried down the corridor. Taking their cue, the sickbay attendants hurried to catch up with him.

Lee kept up the act as he was carried away.

 _xxxxxx_

The first guard hadn't known what hit him; Lee hoped he wouldn't be out too long. The second had been a little harder, as there was no element of surprise, but Lee Crane was not an experienced ONI agent for nothing, and the two young Marines had proven to be no challenge.

What he had been worried about was getting off the boat, but that had proven no challenge either. He could tell that _Seaview_ was running on the surface. All he had to do was make it to one of the escape tubes, climb up inside and he'd be on the deck in minutes.

He was just inside the big vent now, keeping quiet, watching through the grate at the men in the Missile Room going about their tasks. Chief Sharkey was there, checking something off on a clipboard. Lee hesitated, unsure as to how the crew would take it if he suddenly burst from his hiding place into their midst. Everyone aboard knew he'd been taken to the brig. What orders had been given? He tensed and put his hands on the metal opening. It was time to find out.

"FIRE DRILL, FIRE DRILL IN SECTION 116, AFT SIDE! MAN YOUR FIRE STATIONS!"

The effect of the alarm was instantaneous. The crewmen wasted no time getting to the hatch of the Missile Room. The last man out dogged the hatch, leaving the space empty.

Lee's mouth dropped open. No way was the Missile Room supposed to be abandoned during drills. He wasted no time thinking about this strange turn of events. Throwing the grating aside, he opened the hatch of the escape tube and made for the deck.

 _xxxxxx_

Lee was completely alone in an empty ocean with _Seaview_ quickly fading into the distance. He wasn't afraid, he'd made his decision. His only regret was that he had not been able to say goodbye to his friends. _Not friends._ He reminded himself, Nelson had used him.

Treading water, he looked around. There, on the horizon... some sort of land mass. His first break - the Bahamas were just a few miles away. The sun was going down; luckily, it would be light for a few hours yet. Even if they started searching for him, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Taking a deep breath, he started swimming towards what he hoped would turn out to be some place he could go ashore.

 _xxxxxx_

Admiral Nelson stood in the sail watching the helicopter skim the water, searchlights flashing. Beside him, Chip Morton was still, a small smile on his lips, remarkably relaxed for someone involved in a rescue operation.

Nelson glanced behind him; only the lookouts were there. Admiral Duncan had given up and gone below a few minutes ago, not before a one-sided shouting match on his part as to the _lax security on board a nuclear submarine - how could Crane have been gone for a half an hour before somebody raised the alarm?_ Nelson had shrugged his shoulders, and turned his back.

He had more important things to think about. His top secret message, sent from the auxiliary radio room, had been received and acknowledged. He had made sure that the two Marines in sickbay were down for the count, and wouldn't be able to answer questions for several hours. _Seaview_ had been sailing at flank during that time, and Nelson experienced a momentary pang of alarm that Lee had flung himself off the boat at such a speed. But he didn't for a moment believe that Lee Crane had drowned, he was too good a swimmer for that. They were barely making headway now. Nelson had insisted on that.

"Everybody still looking in the wrong direction, Mr. Morton?"

"A hundred and eighty degrees out, Admiral."

"The British Destroyer is standing by?"

"Received a terse little message a couple of minutes ago. They've got a raft in the water and it's on its way back to the ship. The captain is going to contact you as soon as the... package is aboard."

"Well done, Commander. We've bought a little time for Lee. We'll sort this out yet."

Chip's voice flattened. "I hope so, sir."

Nelson glanced sideways at the XO, he knew that Chip blamed him for what had happened, and if Lee did not return to take his rightful place as CO of _Seaview_ , Nelson's wasn't sure that Morton would stay. _Dammit!_ He couldn't just ignore the evidence of Lee's guilt, and Admiral Duncan's orders not to speak with Lee. Turning his attention back to the search, he raised the binoculars to sweep the expanse of ocean, knowing that there was nothing to see;the British ship was well below the horizon, running in the opposite direction. Lowering the binoculars, he ran a hand through his red hair. _What a mess._ How had he let things get so out of hand?

The helicopter was turning away, heading for Florida. It didn't need a message from the radio room to know they'd found nothing; there was nothing to find, after all. Nelson's stomach knotted with indecision. Had he done the right thing? He'd had to give Lee a chance. But he knew how his staying away from him would look to Lee. They had grown close over time; Lee was the son that he had never had. Lee had been so happy when he had joined _Seaview_ and Nelson had watched him flourish. Damn! He should have done something before... now it might be too late

 _Damn!_

Nelson lowered the binoculars and turned to Morton. "We've wasted all the time we can. Prepare to get underway, Mr. Morton."

"Aye, sir." Morton unshipped a mic to relay the order. "Stand by to get underway."

Leaving first, Nelson returned to the control room to study the charts. Damn the evidence! He had to believe that Lee had been framed for murder and Nelson was determined to find those responsible.

Duncan cried out from his seat in the nose, "The helicopter's gone, Nelson. Couldn't find a body. Crane's shark bait now, no doubt."

Furious, Nelson whirled to face him. "I'll have your stripes for this, _Rear_ Admiral Duncan. You think you have friends on Capitol Hill? You don't know the meaning of the word."

"I only need one friend, Admiral Nelson. POTUS. Perhaps you've heard of him. And when Johnson doesn't come back from medical leave, guess who gets to stop being 'Acting' ONI?"

"Don't count on it," Nelson rumbled.

"Admiral, I have a Commander Townsend for you, sir," Sparks called from the radio shack. "A personal message, says he's an old friend."

Nelson walked aft and passing the radio operator, threw over his shoulder, "Give me a couple minutes and put it through to my cabin, Sparks."

He broke his own record getting to his cabin. "This is Nelson, what can I do for you, Commander?"

"Admiral Nelson, we've picked up something that belongs to your submarine, I believe."

"You've found Crane? Is he all right?" Nelson asked urgently, relief flooding through him. _Lee was alive_.

"He's swallowed a lot of water, and has some nasty jellyfish burns. Think he's running a temperature, too. Our quite competent medical assistant is looking after him. Since I can appreciate this is a trying time for the men of the _Seaview_ , having lost your captain and all, my government has authorized a formal request to you for a semi-official visit to the Bahamas. Nassau is quite the nice place to visit this time of year."

"That's very kind of you, Commander. Since the search for Commander Crane has been called off, there's no reason we shouldn't make landfall. We need a place where we can make some, uh, phone calls. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Give us a bit of time, won't you? While _Manchester_ is a cracking ship, I don't think she'll do your purported 40 knots, Admiral."

"I understand. Contact us when you're in sight of the base at Nassau, and we'll be along shortly." He cleared his throat."You have to understand the importance of what you've done for me - that is, what you've done for _Seaview_ , Commander Thompson. When this is all over, I'll stand you a pint or two of Bitter in any pub you desire."

"I'll hold you to it, Admiral. See you soon. _Manchester_ out."

 _xxxxxx_

Thompson replaced the telephone with a smile. His eyes rose up to meet his XO and he grinned. "Won't they all be surprised, Number One." Neville Thompson had been in Her Majesty's Naval Service for a long time. He still used the tried and true acronym, even as its use was dying out. "You've heard from our very important visitor, I assume?"

"Yes, Captain," Lieutenant Commander Barton answered. "He'll be waiting on the dock for our arrival."

"Well, no reason to keep him waiting too long. I'm sure that everyone involved would like to see this played out to a satisfactory conclusion. Especially our Yankee sailor." He rubbed his hands together. "I do love it when a plan comes together." The whole crew knew of Thompson's interest in old American TV shows. "Let's crank her up, Number One. Let's see what she can do."

 _xxxxxx_

Nelson had made his way slowly to the control room, relived and apprehensive at the same time. He walked back to join Chip Morton at the charting table.

"That was the captain of HMS _Manchester_ , Mr. Morton. He heard about the search, wanted to pass along his condolences."

"What's our course now, Admiral?"

"Commander Thompson has issued a formal invitation to join him at the naval base in Nassau, for a courtesy visit. I see no reason to turn down this request. Admiral Duncan, we can drop you off at the same time."

His answer to that was a loud grunt emanating from the nose.

"We're ready to get underway anytime, sir," Chip reported.

"Very well, Mr. Morton, make course for Nassau, the Bahamas. All ahead two thirds. We're not in any rush, now." He placed a hand on Chip's shoulder. "I'll be in my cabin, Mr. Morton. Give me a little time, won't you?"

"Aye, sir."

 _xxxxxx_

"We're going straight to _Nassau_? Where _Seaview_ will _meet us_? Maybe you should have left me in the water!" Lee reacted, unable to stop his frustration and hurt from manifesting as anger.

"You don't mean that," Chilcott returned, matching him glare for glare.

"Don't I?"

They were interrupted by a steward, accompanied by Captain Townsend, returning Lee's uniform. The steward put the clothes on the bed and left.

"We've patched it up as best we could, Commander. Luckily, khaki pants are pretty much the same the world over. By the way, you have a visitor," Townsend told him, smiling. The door opened and Admiral Johnson, head of ONI, walked in.

"Commander Crane."

Lee's eyes grew huge. "Admiral Johnson? What...? I thought-" Lee started to get up.

"That I was on emergency leave? That was only a cover story," Johnson told him as he walked over to the bed. "As you were, Captain Townsend, Miss Chilcott. And Miss Chilcott, I must commend you on the handling of Commander Crane. I have it on very good authority that he is the world's worst patient."

The young woman blushed and acknowledged that with a big smile. "I've had worse, I'm sure, Admiral. He wasn't bad - for a Yank."

Johnson turned to _Manchester_ 's skipper, and extended his hand. "Your superiors are going to know all about your part in this, Townsend. 'Mentioned in dispatches,' I think is the old saying."

"Thank you, Admiral. Would you like some coffee sent in?"

"I would. Now, if you'd excuse us?"

Townsend nodded. "Of course, sir."

Johnson waited until Townsend and Chilcott had left before turning his attention back to Crane. "Well done on getting off the boat, Commander, although I'm going to assume you had some help. This all falls into our plans quite nicely. With you presumed dead, we can proceed with less distractions."

The steward came in at that moment with a tray containing a coffee carafe, cups, sugar and cream. Lee waited until he had left before reaching for a cup. "Admiral?" Johnson indicated his asset and Lee poured two coffees. It gave him time to think. This was all unbelievable. They were _glad_ he had escaped?

"But I don't understand. A man is dead. Everybody and his brother assumes I did it."

"Sorry we couldn't brief you on anything before you left, Crane. We weren't sure just what would happen when you got to that silo. First, let me tell you the man was not George Parker, he was an agent, impersonating Parker. That doesn't make it any better that he's dead; just that they didn't get the real SECDEV. We've been working on the assumption that someone would be making an assassination attempt on the Secretary's life. We just didn't expect it so soon. Obviously, they wanted you as the fall guy."

Lee scrubbed a hand through his tousled curling hair. "Me? I don't understand. If that is the case, why didn't they kill me, too?"

"Killing you is too easy, they want to discredit you, Admiral Nelson and NIMR. And bring down some top government types at the same time - calls for inquiries, congressional hearings, you know how it works. All played out on television and the newspapers. A demand for my resignation won't be far behind, I'm sure," he said, smiling ruefully. "You weren't to be the only casualty.

"Parker's alive and well and enjoying a nice little vacation at an undisclosed location in California. Somebody is going to question that very soon, no doubt, and then the shit will really hit the fan - our enemies will know he isn't dead. That's why we've only got a few days to get this sorted out." He sipped from his coffee and said casually, "ONI knows you didn't kill their agent, by the way."

Lee swallowed. "How do they know, Admiral?"

"Because I told them it wasn't you."

Lee swallowed again. He didn't want Johnson to see how this supreme vote of confidence had affected him, so he said quickly, "I have to tell you, I was grabbed the second I jumped down from the Flying Sub. I didn't see anything. I was hit from behind."

"All they wanted to do was put you out of commission. Once you were brought up on charges, you'd have to defend yourself, and you've got to admit, the evidence is pretty damning. If they discredit you, that puts the whole Defence system into question, not only _Seaview_ and the Institute. It would set our security arrangements back for God knows how many months, not to mention the consequences for all you NIMR types."

Lee nodded. "But why wasn't I briefed? I may have been able to prevent what happened and capture the agent." He had to get something off his chest. "You could have warned me."

"Wasn't in the cards, Commander."

"I think I've heard that before," Lee mumbled quietly.

"Okay, I deserved that." Johnson conceded. Lee's comment bordered on insubordination, but under the circumstances, the superior officer let it go. "No one beside a very select group knows anything about this. We couldn't take the chance. With the Secretary dead, with his "murderer" dead, there's going to be somebody soon yelling his head off about cover-ups and calling for somebody's head. We think we know who that will be. We just need you to confirm it."

Lee was beginning to understand. "You said that your resignation would be expected, if it comes to that. You've allowed Admiral Duncan to take your place - temporarily, of course. He seems supremely set up to slide right into your job, given half a chance. Do you believe that he's part of this conspiracy?"

Johnson refilled his cup, added some sugar and said, almost off handed, "I believe it's a definite possibility. He seems awfully eager to be a hard ass, doesn't he?" With Lee's wide grin he continued. "Intel has it that Duncan's paying off some serious favours. Whether or not that includes betraying his country is something we need to find out. And here you are, in a perfect position to do just that."

Lee ran a hand through his hair, trying to take in what Johnson had told him. "So what happens now?"

"I've asked Captain Townsend to allow you to enjoy the hospitality of the Royal Navy for a while longer. At least, until the crew can have a small, respectful memorial service," he added, grinning. "And while that's all happening, you'll be whisked off the ship and flown to Lake Worth, where a certain person has quite the nice vacation home. A little incriminating evidence would be quite timely right now."

"Where is he now?"

"On his way back to Washington. And I won't be far behind."

"So sounds like you're going to be back in your office very soon. What's Admiral Duncan going to think about that?" Lee couldn't help thinking that Duncan had enjoyed his role too much.

"He's going to be beside himself. And from the look on your face, that won't necessarily be a bad thing." He tipped the cup back and drank the rest of his coffee, and stood up. "The _Seaview_ is on her way here. I'm leaving. I'm sorry we had to put you through this, Crane. I also need you to keep this under your hat. Nelson will be briefed when the time is right. He was caught in a bad position, you know. Don't think too harshly of him. Besides, that fire drill was fortuitously timed, don't you agree?"

Lee frowned, and then caught himself. Okay, Nelson had stood by and let Admiral Duncan lock him in the brig. But Lee knew the importance of letting appearances say one thing while what you actually did was the exact opposite.

"I understand, sir. And sir? Thank you."

 _xxxxxx_

"Admiral Nelson, welcome aboard. I'm Captain Townsend." The captain of HMS _Manchester_ offered his hand.

"Thank you, Captain," Nelson shook hands. "How is Commander Crane?"

"A little worse for wear, but he'll survive," Townsend assured him.

"Captain, this is Doctor Jamieson, Seaview's CMO." Nelson introduced Jamieson.

"Please follow me and I'll take you to see Commander Crane."

"Thank you."

They followed Townsend below to the small sickbay. "This is Warrant Officer Chilcott, our medical mastermind. Miss Chilcott, this is Admiral Nelson and Doctor Jamieson from the _Seaview_."

"Miss Chilcott," Nelson nodded.

Jamieson's attention was focused on Crane, who got to his feet when they had entered. Jamieson noted Lee looked tense and tired. He couldn't have had much sleep in the last 24 hours.

Nelson had also turned his gaze on Lee. "Lee, are you all right?"

"Yes, sir."

Jamieson swore under his breath. Of course Lee wasn't 'all right', any fool could see that. He looked about ready to keel over; only stubbornness was keeping him standing stiffly at attention. "Would you excuse us, I'd like to examine Commander Crane."

"Of course, doctor. Admiral, perhaps you would like a quick tour?" Townsend offered.

Nelson hesitated, obviously anxious about Crane, but conceded reluctantly. "Thank you, Captain."

Jamieson walked over. "Sit down, Lee."

Lee sat without protest.

Will turned and drew the curtain around the bed before turning back to his patient. "Want to tell me about it?"

"What's to talk about? No one wants to listen to my side of the story. I had to get out of there, so I left. Seemed awfully easy."

Jamieson sighed. Lee had erected the defences that it had taken him so long to break down and gain Lee's trust. "We did what we could, Lee. We're your friends. There's not a man on _Seaview_ who wouldn't have acted in exactly the same way. I'm your friend. What can you tell me about what happened?"

"I didn't kill anyone," Lee said quietly.

"I know you didn't, and Admiral Nelson knows you didn't." Jamieson sat down on the bed next to Crane. "We just need to find out a way to prove it. Is there anything I should know about? Have you eaten?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, the food is pretty good."

Jamieson smiled. "Well, that's something. But I am not convinced. When we walked in here you looked about ready to collapse."

Good; his efforts were working, then. He needed to keep up the deception just a while longer, until Johnson could get him out of there. He'd expected to stay aboard _Manchester_ until after "his" memorial service, but he should have known that Nelson wouldn't be able to stay away.

"I'm fine."

"I doubt that. Heaven only knows what nasty infections you picked up in that water. You're going to sickbay and you'll stay there until I am convinced that you are fit for whatever," Jamieson told him. "Just so you know, Duncan thinks you're dead. We got him off the boat as soon as we could. Now we'll get you back over there and start thinking this through. As soon as we hold your memorial service, of course," he added, smiling.

"Alright, Jamie," Lee agreed calmly. He wouldn't tell him that he'd be leaving sickbay again very soon.

 _xxxxxx_

Lee jolted awake from the dream he'd been having. Disorientated, he wasn't sure where he was.

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep," Chip's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Can't stay here...have to... **get up.** " Lee struggled to push himself up into a sitting position."

Jamieson gently restrained him with a hand on his good shoulder. "You don't have to do anything except rest. Can I get you anything? Pain pill or something?"

Lee shook his head. "I'm okay."

"No, Skipper, you are not okay. You are going to stay here until I say otherwise. I will post a guard at the door if I have to."

"But, you don't understand," Lee argued.

"I understand that you spent too much time in the water without the benefit of a wetsuit. You have a temperature and I want to make sure that the toxin from those jellyfish stings is out of your system before I let you loose."

Chip squeezed his shoulder. "I know it sucks, but you're alive, Lee. The rest will sort itself out," he told him.

Lee closed his eyes. The thought of losing _Seaview_ and his life at NIMR had scared the hell out of him. He wanted this over with and everything back the way it was.

"One step at a time, Lee. Just concentrate on getting better."

Lee turned to look at Chip, he hadn't expected to find him here. "I thought I wasn't allowed visitors **.** "

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Lee."

"It's okay, Chip, you were just following orders. Where's the Admiral? Does he still think that I am guilty?"

"He wasn't sure that you'd want to see him."

Lee wasn't sure how he felt. A part of him wanted to see Nelson, to know that nothing had changed between them, but another part of him still felt let down and betrayed by the man who had become a second father to him. It might be better if he didn't see Nelson, it would only make thing harder when Lee had to take off again.

"Lee, the Admiral knows that you didn't kill George Parker," Chip told him.

"Chip, I can't stay here." He hated not being able to tell Chip what was going on, but he had orders. _Sometimes he hated what he did_.

"Lee, no-one knows that you are back aboard. Kowalski is guarding the door and no-one gets in without either Nelson's or my say so."

Lee couldn't help smiling; his own personal guard dog. No-one would get past Ski. "Where are my clothes?"

"You won't need them," Jamieson intervened.

"But I'm fine, Jamie."

Jamieson folded his arms and regarded him with disapproval. "I'm the doctor; I'll decide when you are well enough to leave."

Okay, so he hadn't expected it to be easy, he was going to have to _escape._ But if he didn't at least try, Jamie would be suspicious. Beside which, he had to keep up the pretence of being angry.

"Remember who you are talking to, Doctor **,** " Lee scowled.

"Don't try to pull rank on me, Captain; I'm in charge in here."

"How long?"

"That depends on whether you do what your doctor tells you. We'll start with you eating a decent meal. That is if Cookie doesn't throw it at you **.** "

"Guess he's mad at me as well, huh?" Lee had been so angry that he hadn't considered that Cookie had probably prepared dishes that he knew Lee liked, only to have it returned untouched.

"We all were, we were worried about you, Lee," Chip told him.

Lee lowered his gaze, he didn't talk about his feelings. "How do you think I felt?" He had finally found a home and family at NIMR. He hoped that when this was all over, he would still have both.

He didn't see the look that passed between Chip and the Jamieson.

 _xxxxxx_

Lying in sickbay, Lee had lost track of time. Now, feigning sleep, he waited for the chance to escape. After a hot meal and some rest, Lee was impatient to get on with his mission. The sooner it was over and things were back to normal, the better. He'd been going over what little information Johnson had given him; who would benefit from Parker's death? Who was in a position to push for their own man to take Lee's place as captain? Lee couldn't help smiling at the thought of Admiral Nelson's reaction to that. If they thought they could impose their own man on Nelson, they had another think coming.

"Now hear this, all hands. The memorial service for Captain Crane will begin in 30 minutes. All hands will assemble on deck in fifteen minutes." Chip's voice came over the intercom.

Lee looked at his watch; this was the diversion he'd been waiting for. There would still be an honour guard outside his cabin, but he would use the ventilation system to get to his cabin and change into civilian clothes before he left the boat. Then while everyone was at his memorial service, he could slip away.

 _xxxxxx_

The heat hit him as he emerged onto the deck, it was 32 degrees with 85% humidity. Lee paused, glancing over to where the crew were assembled. Nelson was standing at a podium reading something that Lee couldn't quite hear. Fortunately, most of the crew had their backs turned to Lee, watching Nelson. Lee slipped over the side into the waiting dingy.

The small craft quietly moved away and headed for one of the small islands. Lee recognised at least one of the crew from _Manchester_. Arriving at the island, Lee found Manchester's Lynx helo waiting for him. He quickly climbed aboard and strapped in as the pilot prepared for takeoff.

The helicopter could carry up to eight people, but besides himself, there were only two crew aboard this trip. With a speed of 197mph, it wouldn't take long to reach their destination. As the chopper gained altitude and peeled away, Lee glanced back to the island where _Seaview_ was tied up beside the quay. Feeling a pang of regret, he hoped that he would be returning to her soon. Nelson wouldn't be happy when he discovered that Lee had jumped ship again. He was unhappy about not talking to Nelson, he desperately wanted to put things right between them and he hoped that when this was all over, he would have the opportunity to do so. And as for Jamie... _'Sorry Jamie_.'

 _xxxxxx_

The single storey, pink and white house was partially screened from the road by trees. There were no lights showing, but Lee still approached with caution, checking the area around the house to make sure that he couldn't be seen by the neighbours, although most sensible people would be asleep at this time of night. He wasn't sure what he expected to find once he was inside.

Easily climbing the fence around the back yard, he gained entry to the house through the rear. Using only his small flashlight, Lee found himself in a large kitchen and dining area. He swept the flashlight around the space. Cream units and appliances, granite work surfaces and white tiled floor. In the dining area the floor was polished wood and in the centre of the room was a table and six chairs – nothing of interest here.

Stealthily, Lee moved through into the living room and gave it a cursory look. A sectional leather sofa was arranged around a large classic patterned rug in front of the fireplace, the deep pile muffling his footsteps. A large television and cabinets containing stereo equipment was flush against the opposite wall. Arranged around the room were display cabinets, some nice artwork and two antique tables. Duncan obviously lived very well and had the home to prove it. Stepping into the hall he found the three bedrooms and bathroom. The master bedroom had an attached master bath, another indication of Duncan's successful career.

Bingo, the smallest of the four bedrooms had been made into an office. Lee entered and quietly closed the door before dropping into the chair behind a polished wood kneehole desk. Switching on the desk lamp, he tried the drawers, which were unlocked. The two top drawers contained stationery, scissors, stapler, pens and a small box containing computer disks. Lee wondered if he dare spend time checking what was on the discs. The right hand bottom drawer was a file drawer, containing utility bills, bank statements and personal correspondence. Finding nothing in the desk, Lee turned his attention to the computer. He switched it on and waited impatiently for it to boot, occasionally glancing to the door. He didn't get very far as everything was password protected and he didn't have time to try and guess what they might be – another dead end. Cursing silently, he shut the computer down and looked around the room for any hidey-holes where Duncan might secrete something. Maybe the rest of the house was worth a second look, just to be sure. He switched off the desk lamp and retraced his steps to the sitting room.

"Looking for this?"

Lee slowly turned around to find a grey haired woman in a dressing gown and slippers, standing in the doorway. His mind raced, what excuse could he have for being here? For a moment they stared at one another.

"Here **.** " She held out a floppy disk. "I think you'll find what you need on this."

Lee was dumbfounded. This little old lady was possibly holding the secret to put Duncan away for a very long time.

"Do you know what's on it?"

"Sure. Found out that Admiral Duncan is a conniving, two-faced, traitor to his country. And he's cheating on Mrs. Duncan."

Lee stretched out his hand and accepted the disk. "How did you get it?"

"Old fool doesn't think I have a brain. You know, servants are invisible and all that. My son has one of those new-finagled computers, and he's shown me how to use it. So I saw Duncan working on something. I thought there was some hanky panky going on with the missus, so I waited until he'd left and started it up, thinking he'd have something on it about that. No passwords or anything, the man is an arrogant, stupid fool. Boy, did I get an eyeful and then some. There's a secret compartment in the stereo system over there, you've have found it eventually. You look like a smart young man. I've just saved you a little time."

"Thank you, ma'am. You have no idea what you have just done."

She smiled. "If you're who I think you are, I know. The phone is there if you need to call your base."

"You know what will happen to Admiral Duncan?"

She nodded. "Yes, couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Shame about the missus, but she'll be okay."

Lee couldn't help grinning. "I can't thank you enough." Just then his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten recently.

"Would you like some coffee and a sandwich?"

"No, thank you, ma'am, I should…"

"Nonsense, there's no-one here but us, who's to know? Make your call. I'll be right back."

Lee shook his head, he couldn't help smiling. It seemed that wherever he went, there was someone trying to 'mother' him.

 _xxxxxx_

"What do you want **,** Johnson? Haven't you and ONI done enough damage?" Nelson growled.

"I'm sorry about Crane, but I have an agent that needs picking up from Lake Worth, Florida and as you are in the area **...** "

Nelson harrumphed, "In case you were not aware, I don't have a Captain."

"I'm sure you and Morton can handle a simple pick up, after which you will have a Captain."

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you not telling me?" Nelson asked with growing suspicion. "Just who is this agent?"

"Okay, Harry – it's Crane. He has some information on Duncan and I need him in Washington ASAP."

"Damn it, Johnson!" Nelson exploded. "You knew where he was and you didn't tell me? I suppose you were behind his little disappearing trick?"

"It was necessary."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later. Where and when do we pick Lee up?"

"He'll be waiting under the pier as soon as you can get there. I've arranged for you to fly that yellow bird of yours into Andrews."

"All right. But you haven't heard the last of this. _Seaview_ out." Nelson switched off the video phone and picked up the internal telephone.

"Sparks, get me Mr **.** Morton."

 _xxxxxx_

It was just starting to get light when FS.1 surfaced off the coast of Florida. Lee was pleased, yet apprehensive of the reception he was going to get. He wondered who was piloting her. He was tired and had a headache; right now the thought of taking a nap in the Flying Sub bunk seemed very appealing. He watched as a dingy approached the pier and as it came closer he recognized Kowalski and Nelson. _He was in trouble_.

Lee waded out to meet them and climbed aboard. "It's good to see you, Admiral. I'm glad Johnson sent you."

"You all right, Lee?" Nelson asked. Gruffly.

"Fine, sir."

Kowalski had already turned the boat around and was headed back to FS.1. It didn't take long and Lee found Sharkey waiting to help them aboard.

"It's good to see you, Skipper," Sharkey greeted him cheerfully.

"Thanks **,** Chief."

Nelson gave Lee a look that told him he had not heard the last of this little adventure, before he moved to the pilot seat and strapped in.

Sharkey took the co-pilot seat while Kowalski secured the hatch.

"I'm…er, going to get some sleep." Lee quietly climbed up and stretched out on the bunk and pulled the blanket over himself.

"Good idea," Nelson answered curtly.

Lee sighed inwardly; he hated it when there was hostility between himself and the admiral. They needed to talk and he needed to apologize. But damn it, none of this was his doing, someone, no make that Admiral Duncan, had tried to frame him for murder. What was he supposed to have done? He had to do something to clear his name, surely Nelson would understand that? Lee punched the pillow and turned onto his side, facing the bulkhead.

 _xxxxxx_

Lee woke as FS.1 was coming into land at Andrews AFB, the nearest base to ONI. Throwing the blanket off, he sat up and swung his legs off the bunk and slipped down to the deck. He moved to stand behind Sharkey, watching through the forward ports as Nelson lined up with the runway below. Hopefully in a few hours this would all be over and he could go back to his day job.

Admiral Duncan was in for a **Big** surprise. Was he still persona non grata? Getting into the facility could be a challenge. Lee had a feeling that wasn't going to be the only challenge he was going to face.

FS.1 taxied to a halt and Kowalski opened the rear hatch. Stepping onto the tarmac, Lee found another pretty Lieutenant standing beside a staff car. She came to attention and saluted.

"Command Crane, I'm Lt. Jarrett, Admiral Johnson sent me to pick you up and drive you to ONI headquarters."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Lee smiled.

"We're coming with you," Nelson told him.

Lee turned. "Admiral, I don't think…"

"That's an order, Commander," Nelson snapped.

"Yes, sir," Lee conceded reluctantly, knowing that there was no point trying to change Nelson's mind. He'd already pissed his boss off enough this cruise.

The lieutenant moved to the car and opened the trunk. Lee looked at her questioningly.

"You're still a wanted man, Commander. How else were you planning on getting past the guards?"

Lee sighed and struggled. "Not my preferred way to travel." He climbed in and Jarrett closed the trunk. Fortunately the sedan had a large trunk and Lee wondered if she had deliberately chosen it, knowing that he would be travelling in the trunk. He heard the other doors open and close and the engine turned over. The car slowly moved forward, picking up speed. It stopped a few minutes later at what Lee assumed was the exit, then made a left turn. The sedan continued for around 5 minutes before slowing to a brief stop. After a right turn, they picked up speed and Lee figured that they had joined the traffic on MD-5. Headed north.

Lee was relieved when some twenty minutes the car stopped and after a brief wait, the trunk opened. Lee raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight that temporarily dazzled his eyes.

"All right, Lee?" Nelson asked, offering him a hand.

"Yes, sir," Lee accepted the hand and climbed out of the trunk to find that Jarrett had parked in the visitors parking lot, as close to the building as she could get. "I think it best if I do this alone, sir."

"You can do what you want to do, but we are coming in and will be right outside the door."

Lee nodded agreement; he just wanted this over with so that things could get back to normal. Besides, he might need some backup. He wasn't sure what Duncan's reaction would be when he saw him.

 _xxxxxx_

"Crane! Where the devil? …you're supposed to be dead." Duncan came to his feet.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Admiral."

"You've got a nerve, I'll give you that," Duncan reached for the phone.

"Before you make that call, you may want to see this," Lee took the disc out of his pocket and showed it to Duncan. "I think when Admiral Johnson see's what's on this, you'll be the one going to Leavenworth."

"Where did you get that?" Duncan bristled, fear in his expression.

"Let's just say that a little bird gave it to me." Lee's gaze searched the desk for any possible weapon.

"You're not going to show that to anyone." Duncan yanked open a drawer and produced a gun. "It's time I got rid of you once and for all. I'll take that if you please?" Duncan held out his other hand.

Lee shook his head. "I don't think so."

Duncan stepped around the desk. "I will shoot you. No-one will blame me for shooting a wanted murderer."

"Shooting me won't do you any good. Give it up, Admiral, it's over." Lee grabbed Duncan's wrist with one hand and delivered a punch to his stomach.

Duncan groaned, doubled over, and stumbled back.

Lee struggled with him, trying to get the gun away from him. They lurched around the office, knocking things over. Lee got Duncan against the wall, but he used a foot to push Lee away. Lee staggered back, colliding with the desk and fell to the floor. Coming to his knees, Lee lunged at Duncan, grabbing his legs and knocking him down. The gun flew from his hand and skidded across the carpeted floor. They both came to their knees, but Duncan threw himself sideways, reaching for the gun.

He snatched it up and turned it on Lee.

Lee felt a searing pain in his ribs as the bullet grazed his side. He was only vaguely aware of the door bursting open and then Sharkey and Kowalski were dragging Duncan away.

"That's enough, Duncan," Nelson growled, entering the room behind his two men. He walked over and knelt beside Lee. "You all right, Lee?"

"Yes, sir, it's just a scratch." Lee lied, his side felt like it was on fire and he could feel blood oozing between his fingers as he pressed a hand to his ribs. With an effort, he climbed to his feet and retrieved the disk from where he'd dropped in the fight, just as Admiral Johnson arrived with two security men. "Admiral," Lee handed him the disk.

"Well, I think that takes care of things, Johnson. Now can I have my Captain back?" Nelson asked.

"As soon as he has given me his report **.** " Johnson accepted the desk from Lee. "Well done, Commander."

"Thank you, sir." The office was getting pretty crowded and Lee was glad of Nelson's intervention. His ribs protested every move and he just wanted to get out there.

Nelson put a hand on Lee's arm. "Come along, Lee – your report can wait until you've seen a doctor."

"Do I get to ride inside the car this time?" Lee smiled tiredly. He needed to have a long talk with Nelson, but that would have to wait until they were back aboard Seaview. He didn't want to have an audience to that conversation.

 _xxxxxx_

Nelson entered sickbay **.** Lee had received treatment at Andrews before making his report to Johnson, but Nelson had insisted that he see Jamieson on their return to the boat. "Can I talk to him, Doc?"

Jamieson turned from his patient. "There's no medical reason why you shouldn't."

Lee slid down from the gurney, buttoning his shirt. "I'm ready to return to duty, Admiral."

Nelson shoved his hands into his pockets; he hadn't missed the slight grimace as Lee got to his feet. "Are you sure that you don't need a few days? You've been through a rough time," he suggested carefully, knowing that Lee hated being fussed over.

Lee shook his head. "I'm fine."

Stepping closer, he put his hands on Lee's shoulders. "Lee, I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. I should never have let things get so far out of hand."

"I'm the one who should apologise. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what was going on."

Nelson sighed. _Typical Lee, taking the blame for everything._ "You know Lee, you should have told me. I do have some influence with the President, I could have helped."

"I don't know what to say... except I'm sorry, Admiral. I guess I owe Chip an apology too."

Nelson smiled and glanced at the doctor, aware that he was hovering. "I'm sure that Chip understands. It's good to have you back, lad." He wanted to give him a fatherly hug, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to tell Lee how he felt. _That damn rank thing again._

Lee lifted his gaze. "I'm glad it's all over. I hope now that things can get back to normal."

Nelson turned to Jamieson "Well, Doc?"

"He's fit for duty." Jamieson conceded reluctantly.

Nelson put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "All right, Captain, what say we go to the control room and you can set a course for home?"

"I'd be delighted, Admiral," Lee grinned.

 _End_

29


End file.
